


Favorite Place

by denna5



Series: Kiss Drabbles [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Another kiss self promptlazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up





	Favorite Place

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some more fluff. Comments would be lovely.

Over his many years of life, Bucky has slept in all sorts of places. There was his bed back home long ago, a small one that he often shared with his sister, both of them with their own blanket.  There was the apartment he shared with Steve , both of them in the one bed, sharing blankets.  He didn’t get a bed that often in the war, sleeping in trenches and sleeping bags and then the hard prison floor or the table when Hydra had him.  There was a bed occasionally  back then and it felt like heaven . There was the chamber when he was the soldier and he still hates the feeling of the cold and the look of frost on glass.  He got beds back when he escaped from them and that was a much needed comfort after everything, the feel of clean sheets and soft pillows when he could get them.  He has slept in and on all sorts of places and this one is by far his favorite.

It isn’t all that fancy. The pillows cases clash with each other, one a bright purple, two are stripped but not the same color,  and one is an ugly floral. The mattress should probably be replaced soon but it is still firm but soft.  The sheets are a bit worn but comfy and there are always a couple of blankets at the foot of the bed in case they are needed.  Bucky appreciates that but what he appreciates the most is the two warm bodies on either side of him right now.

Clint and Natasha make this bed his favorite spot. There are a few downfalls of course, Clint sometimes drools in his sleep and has a tendency to talk in it as well,  Natasha is a blanket thief and has very sharp elbows that has gotten both of the other occupants various nights.  Still, other things more than make up for that.  The way that Nat’s brushes against his shoulder as she lays her head on it, Clint’s breath  against his throat as Clint snuggles into him,  just having them here if the night mares get bad, having the comfort of them all being together, all that is wonderful. A kind of wonderful Bucky never quite thought he would get and he does his best to hold on to it tightly, just like he holds onto Clint and Natasha most nights as they sleep. Right now, he is holding them both still as they sleep but he is awake, just holds them and kind of marvels at it all right now.

He should probably get up soon, should start some coffee, maybe some breakfast.  He managed to make a trip to the store yesterday while the others were off somewhere and he got a bag of that specialty coffee Clint likes so much and a frozen coffee cake that Natasha adores and he plans on making both as a surprise for them today but he isn’t quite ready to leave the bed yet.  It is warm and wonderful here and he lets himself spend a few more moments soaking it in before he gets ready to exit the bed, needing to do one more thing before he starts his day.

He turns to Natasha first, brushes a small kiss against her forehead right now. It makes her shift a bit sleepily, giving him access to her mouth now and he places a small gentle kiss there.

“ Are we getting up now?”

She asks this in a murmur, eyes barley open and Bucky shakes his head a bit.

“I’m getting up, you can stay put with Clint if you want.”

She gives him a smile and a quick kiss against his lips  before snuggling back down in the  bedding. Bucky turns his attention to Clint now, who just sort of holds onto him a bit tighter.

“No moving, sleepy time.”

He shakes his head even though Clint still has his eyes closed as he leans in and kisses the corner of Clint’s mouth.

“Sleepy time for you guys. I’m wide awake so I’m making breakfast and then bringing it in here.”

Clint opens his eyes after he says this and there is a bit of a gleam in them even though they are still clouded with sleep.

“Coffee?”

There is a bit of hope and excitement in that word and Bucky gives a little nod.

“Lots of it, I promise.  Now, scoot up for just a moment so I can get up.”

Clint does even though he sighs a little dramatically as he does so but Bucky just rolls his eyes and then gives him one last kiss as he lays back down.  Clint settles back into the bedding, Natasha moving closer to him as he warps an arm around them and Bucky just takes a moment to look at them before he moves out of the bedroom.

It is strange considering their lives that he is making breakfast to have in bed but it is nice and he busies himself with it for a little bit.  He gets the coffee going first, then starts the hard boiled eggs and gets the oven heating to warm up the coffee cake.  There is some fresh fruit that he cuts up as everything else gets ready.  Soon enough he has a tray of breakfast ready, three cups of coffee made just how they each like it. He goes into the bedroom now, they are still lying there half asleep and he sets the tray down on the small table next to the bed and settles back into his favorite place to be, right by them.


End file.
